The Snake's Slippery Friend
by Tamecca
Summary: Snape's mind is divided when it comes to Lucius, and the more he thinks about it, the worse the situation gets. Snucius Slash.


Disclaimer: As most other fics say… these characters are not mine but J. K. Rowling's.

_In a classroom on the third floor, Severus Snape hung upside-down in mid air with his robes over his head._

"I_t looks like you weren't fast enough after all, Snivellus," Sirius said._

_Laughing, James added, "You never are."_

_Snape struggled with his robes, trying to get them away from his face, while he futilely reached for his wand lying on the floor. _

_Sirius kicked it further across the floor. "You won't be needing that."_

"_You filthy, vile—"_

"_Pureblood?" James said, knowing that wasn't what Snape was about to say._

"_You might want to be careful about what you say. Or do you want us to wash your mouth out for you?" Sirius said with a laugh._

_Snape swung his arms toward Sirius in an attempt to hit him. As it was with his wand, Sirius was out of reach, and all he managed to do was tangle himself in his robes a little more. James and Sirius laughed loudly as they watched Snape trying to disentangle himself from his robes, yet again._

"_You'll pay for this," Snape hissed, after getting his head free._

"_Funnily enough, I don't think we will," James said with a grin, looking at Sirius._

"_You know, James, he looks like he's having a bit of a problem with those robes. We could remove them for him."_

_Sirius raised his wand toward Snape._

"_Potter! Black! What is going on here?" said a steely voice._

_James and Sirius spun to see Lucius Malfoy standing just inside the door of the classroom, his hand still on the handle._

"_Malfoy," James said, staring into his cold eyes._

"_Leave. Now," Lucius commanded._

_Lucius watched them silently leave the room, staring at them with his cold grey eyes. When they were in the hallway, he closed the door and turned toward Snape. He murmured something as he waved his wand, making Snape crash to the floor._

"_Are you hurt, Severus?"_

"_No," Snape said, going to retrieve his wand._

"_Are you sure, Severus?"_

"_Yes." He shuddered, feeling Lucius's eyes on him._

_Mistaking Snape's movements as shivering, Lucius put his arm around his shoulders. "Now, now everything will be fine."_

_Snape looked up at Lucius and caught an odd gleam in his eyes._

"_Come take a walk with me, Severus. There is something I would like to discuss with you." He tightened his arm around Snape's shoulders, pulling him into his chest. "I think now would be a good time for our little chat."_

_Snape shuddered again._

_Lucius rubbed his hand up and down Snape's arm in a comforting manner. "Don't worry; you'll be quite safe with me."_

_Snape glanced up at Lucius again, and with mounting trepidation, realized that the odd gleam in his eyes was actually lust._

Snape jerked awake. He was slumped over in his armchair, and found when he tried to move, that he had been asleep long enough to put a crick in his neck. Wincing and moving slowly, he sat up straight. He rubbed his neck while he thought about his dream of when Lucius had saved him and then seduced him, although it proved to be a bad idea. Snape's already tightened trousers lost a little more room in his contemplations. _Damn him_, he thought, getting up to make himself some tea.

Their secret affair had lasted for years, and Snape hated every single one of their encounters. Even worse, he hated himself more each time he let Lucius have his way with him. But he wanted Lucius, more than he had ever wanted anything, and that was why he hadn't stopped the whole thing ages before. It was sick, so sick, and it made him sick to know a vicious cycle held him prisoner.

Since the tea was almost ready, Snape slammed a bottle of firewhisky down on the kitchen counter, intending to dose himself with a large bit. _Why can't I say no to him? _He pondered their relationship, noting how many times he had meant to break it off and the reasons for doing so. So many times he had prepared himself to turn Lucius away, and yet, here he was still wondering why he was with him. Secretly he knew why he stayed with him, though. It was simple; Lucius treated him like no one had ever bothered to treat him. To Lucius, he was important. And with Lucius, he felt loved; although he wasn't sure he was regarded in that sentiment.

One time, as they lay in bed together, Lucius had confessed to not loving his wife, Narcissa. At the time, Snape had been far too scared of the answer to ask who he did love, and sometimes regretted it. Although, he wasn't sure he would want to know if it was him that Lucius loved. Snape snorted a laugh as he prepared his tea and thought, _it would never be me._ But Lucius was with him at every available moment, even if it was just while picking something up in a shop, and there were times he had caught Lucius staring at him intensely.

He made his way back to his armchair and sat down. It wasn't doing any good thinking about Lucius; it wasn't going to tear down the walls of Azkaban and return him to Snape. He mentally cursed the day Lucius was incarcerated frequently, and today was no different, if anything worse. He missed Lucius tremendously because of how he felt while with him. But at the moment, he missed the sexual fulfillment part of Lucius. Whether or not someone could take Lucius's place in his bed and still please him, he did not know.

He closed his eyes, sipped his tea, and tried to relax. It didn't work. His trousers were still too tight, and his mind was addled with pictures of Lucius. _Why does he have to look like that, _Snape thought as a slideshow featuring his lover started rolling through his mind. A vivid image of Lucius with sunlight flowing over him, making his hair into a radiant halo, blocked out everything else and would not fade. Even though he didn't think it possible, he felt himself harden more.

Snape opened his eyes and muttered, "Fuck all." Usually so in control of himself, Snape found it disconcerting and inconvenient to not be able to clear his mind of Lucius, and considered if he should relieve himself of his discomfort. He looked down at the bulge in his trousers and sighed. _I have to do something._ He slid his hand from his chest down to the button of his trousers. Slowly, in a teasing manner the way Lucius always did it, he undid the button and opened the zipper. He hesitated because of the disgust he felt for imagining it was Lucius's hand on him and not his own. Snape groaned and thought, _this is pathetic and I need to go find someone to do this for me._

He knew he wouldn't. It was either suffer or get done with it, but deciding which way to handle it was proving to be difficult. Snape felt he deserved to suffer for being so idiotic about Lucius, but at the same time, his problem was getting painful and the cold shower option was probably long gone. "That bastard," Snape growled, hating Lucius for making him hate himself.

Being fully caught up in his musings, Snape didn't hear the faint pop of someone Apparating into his kitchen; and therefore, jumped when he heard a voice say, "I hope you are thinking about me."

Snape jerked his head around to see his platinum blonde devil looking at him from the kitchen doorway. _Am I imagining this?_ He sat looking at Lucius for a moment, trying to calm his ragged breathing, before saying, "You escaped?"

"Of course I did."

"When," he asked, taking in Lucius's less than impeccable appearance. _It couldn't have been all that long ago because he never looks like this._

Lucius shrugged. "Maybe an hour ago."

"You came here first?"

"I went home for a change of clothes first," he said looking down at his attire. "The prison robes just would not do."

"You didn't stay there?"

"You know my home will be the first place the Ministry will look for me."

"And Narcissa?"

Lucius stared at Snape for a minute. "It was not Narcissa that I wanted to see."

Snape was silent. _There's that fucking intensity again,_ Snape thought without pleasure.

"It has been a long time since we have been on Spinner's End, Severus."

"I don't want to see you," Snape spat out, more vehemently than he had planned.

Lucius sneered, and to Snape's dismay, a look of pain crossed his eyes for the briefest second. "I did not ask if you wanted to see me, I said I wanted to see you."

"It doesn't matter. Get out of my house!"

Lucius hauled Snape to his feet and threw him against the wall. He pressed his body against Snape's and hissed into his ear, "What are you playing at? Look at the state of you, quite ready for me I would say."

"I have a new lover and I was thinking about _her_," Snape lied.

"Do you now? What is her name?"

Snape remained stoically silent.

"Fine." Lucius turned away from him and took a few steps toward the front door before stopping. "I will miss you, Severus," he said, using a gentle voice unfitting to him.

Snape slid down the wall into a sitting position. _Foolish! No, not foolish, probably the smartest thing I've ever done._

Lucius looked at Snape over his shoulder and said, "I hope she can satisfy you," in his usual, cold voice.

With a surge of hatred greater than he had ever felt toward Lucius, Snape replied, "Narcissa may not be able to satisfy you, but she's just fine for me."

Lucius lunged at Snape, producing a wand that was not his from inside his robes. He grabbed Snape by his throat and pulled him to his feet before pressing him against the wall again.

_I can't do this to him,_ Snape thought before saying, "I didn't mean it."

"But you lay with her anyhow?" Lucius yelled, shoving the wand into Snape's face.

"No, it was a lie."

Lucius lowered the wand. "Then why did you say it?"

"I hate you."

"Really?" Lucius said, smirking.

"But I love you too."

The smirk slid off of his face. "Oh, do you?"

Lucius kissed him fiercely. And Snape, knowing self-hatred would follow this encounter as it did all the others, began to undo the fastenings on Lucius's robes.


End file.
